The Lord of Hell
by Mandalorthedestroyer
Summary: Diablo is cast through dimensions. In an effort to survive he latches onto a baby. That baby was Percy Jackson. Now Percy has become Diablo and he seeks to conquer and rule the world. Rated M for gore, violence, Diabloness, language, and more. Part of the Darkverse.


**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

The Nephalem had just defeated Malthael and had crushed the Black Soulstone. With its destruction however, Diablo, the Lord of Terror escaped. His escape was not perfect however as he was flung through a portal that cast him through dimensions. As he drifted throughout reality, Diablo realized that he had to find a host body to connect with to survive.

And thus, the Prime Evil, the one true Lord of Hell, entered a dimension hoping to find a host. This host had to be young, a near infant, so that Diablo's power would not overwhelm their body. A child could withstand his power as their bodies had not become used to the energies that they and the world gave off. An adult however had gotten used to those energies.

Diablo entered a hospital in a world that was much more advanced than anything in sanctuary. Inside this hospital he saw many rows of infants sleeping. All that was left was to choose the perfect host and then for him to go dormant for some years and regain strength.

Soon Diablo descended upon an infant with black hair and sea green eyes. Diablo never stopped to consider that his new host was a demigod and what might happen when he entered the boy. He never even stopped to look at the name tag on the boy's crib.

It read; Perseus Jackson. And so it was that Percy Jackson became the host of Diablo. And in the future they would become one and the same.

**Yancey Academy, Late spring 2006**

Percy walked through the halls of Yancey. For the last few years, his mother had married that piece of shit that was his step-father Gabe who they now lived with. The man was always treating Percy poorly and kept trying to get him out of the house.

Percy was as of now heading for the bus to go on the school field trip. He met up with his friend Grover and the two sat down. Percy had always been indifferent to what he saw as pointless school trips.

After some bullying from Nancy, and Percy getting utterly pissed, the bus stopped in front of the museum and the students exited the bus and went inside. After their tour, in which Percy answered several questions correctly about both Greek mythology and of the Christian Hell, the students went outside to eat lunch.

After drenching Nancy in the fountain, Percy was pulled inside by Mrs. Dodds. As he walked into the museum he heard a voice that steadily became louder. **"Perseus it is time. Time for you and I to merge into one."**

**"**Who or what are you? And the fuck you mean merge into one?" Percy said as he entered the museum. As he followed Mrs. Dodds, the voice explained about who it was and how it had come to be inside Percy.

"So you are the Lord of Terror, Diablo. You merged with me to survive and now we can become one being."

**"Yes and we must merge now as that bitch is going to kill you."**

"Do it then."

As soon as Percy said this he could feel the two spirits inside of him merging. Their two personalities merging as well and in a matter of moments a new being was made. Diablo the Lord of Terror, the one true Lord of Hell, walked the Earth again.

"I'm back." Diablo stated even as Mrs. Dodds whipped around to demand where the lightning bolt was. She was stunned to see that the boy had change. He had grown slightly taller and had more muscle. His eyes were no longer sea green, but red.

The women erupted into her true form and charged the boy. Even as she did however, Diablo simply thrusted his right arm forward as a spike of bone erupted out of it and stabbed the Fury with it.

"I am Diablo, the Lord of Hell. You are not worthy to face me." Diablo said to the Fury as she exploded into golden dust. He turned and left the room, uncaring that he had killed his teacher and uncaring that she was a monster.

With that the class returned to Yancey, many of Percy's, who was now Diablo, classmates not even remembering the math teacher known as Mrs. Dodds. After returning to the school, the entity now known as Diablo headed to his room and sat on his bed, pondering on who and what he is.

He was both Percy and Diablo, that was certain. Diablo however had many more experiences and years than Percy and so was the dominate personality. This new being which called itself Diablo, had all of the ambitions, hates, and powers of Diablo, but also had Percy's kind and loving nature and his demigod powers.

Diablo could tell that his previous personality would be two much for the mortal's. So while he had inherited those attributes, they would eventually die. The powers of the demigod were interesting to the Demon Lord however. They could help in his quest to conquer and rule this new world.

With that thought, Diablo headed to the window and jumped out it. He would need to regain his power as over half of it had been lost in his transfer to a mortal form. He also could not access his true form until he had regained that power.

"Reclaiming power, the most fucking annoying thing in any universe."

With that Diablo set off into the world hoping to reclaim his lost power. He also hoped to save the son of Poseidon that had saved him, simply to return the favor.

**Manhattan, 2007**

Over the course of the last year Diablo had done much. He had been able to go into his consciousness and make Percy a separate entity. Percy however had asked that the two be integrated into a being that was half of each of them. It had worked to an extent.

Percy was back in control, but he much preferred the name Diablo now. Besides that he also wanted to conquer and rule the world as Diablo had. He was now a new and improved version of the Lord of Terror.

His outfit had also changed, he now wore a black leather bikers jacket over a black t-shirt as well a pair of jeans. His feet were covered by a simple pair of black shoes. Percy or as he now called himself, Diablo, had regained almost none of his power. Based on what he had learned he would need to face Gods to reclaim it.

And so the new, young Lord of Hell ventured north, toward Maine. He did not know what he would find there in the next year. But it would be the key to unlocking his power.

**Short I know, but I wanted to save some stuff for the next chapter. Yay we got a diablo crossover, I love those games. Percy is Diablo, for a little Diablo took over, Percy wanted to merge them into a half and half being, it kind of worked. He essentially is the same person but took the place of Diablo. Meaning he is Diablo. He will be a bad guy. Hiatus is coming soon, not looking forward to that but I got to do it, sorry. Until the next time, read and review.**


End file.
